


A Ray Kowalski Christmas

by akite



Category: due South
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-29
Updated: 2015-03-29
Packaged: 2018-03-20 06:37:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3640467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akite/pseuds/akite
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A look back at a Christmas when Ray was still married to Stella.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Ray Kowalski Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the 2004 due South Secret Santa as a gift to Estrella who wanted young Ray K and Stella.

A. Kite (November 2004)

Ray was tired as he dragged up the stairs to their fourth floor apartment. Tired with no relief in sight. It was Christmas Eve, and he had to work tomorrow. Rookies always had to work holidays. He leaned the small tree against the wall outside the door. They hadn't gotten a tree yet this year between him working and her going to school and studying, and Ray wanted to surprise her with it.

Ray unlocked the door, and there was Stella at their small dinette with one hand holding a textbook open as the other scribbled in a spiral notebook. She looked up as he came in and a smile lit up her face. "Ray! You're home!" She jumped up and came to him.

Ray had eyes for nothing but his beautiful wife. As he kissed her, he picked Stella up and spun her around. He opened his eyes and saw it. There was a huge, six feet at least, artificial tree taking up half of their living room. Rather dramatically, he dropped Stella to her feet and pulled away from her lips.

"What? Where'd that come from?"

"Surprise!" Stella said with so much happiness in her voice. "My parents sent it over. Isn't beautiful?" She drew Ray over to the tree. "Look, these ornaments came all the way from Germany."

All the ornaments on the tree were the same; some heart-shaped some bell-shaped, some big and some smaller, but they all were painted the same: teddy bears and scrolls with musical notes. All of them had little gold acorns at the top where the hangers went. Yeah, it was a nice tree, but Ray would have rather had the little pine tree out in the hallway, decorated with the red ball ornaments from Woolworth's that *his* parents had given them. He hated fucking teddy bears.

Ray worked a smile up. "It's great, baby, really great. Tell them thank you for me when you see them tomorrow."

Stella pouted, "You still have to work? You know, Daddy could still talk to the chief about that."

"No! Stella, don't you get it? I have to do this on my own," Ray tried to stay calm. He didn't want to fight, not on Christmas Eve, but once he let Stella's father interfere with this, it'd never end. Plus, it would piss off every other cop in the precinct.

Stella looked repentant and answered, "I know, Ray. You'll get off in time for dinner, though, won't you?"

Ray softened, "Yeah, I'll be there as soon as my shift is over, barring any last minute bad guys." As much as he dreaded it, he'd be there. He wouldn't let it show to Stella; he distracted her instead. "Hey, come over here. I got something for you." Ray led her away from the tree and sat her on the couch. "Now you just sit there and close your eyes."

Stella giggled, "All right, sweetheart. My eyes are closed."

Ray took off his coat and retrieved the small gift box from the pocket. "Hold out your hands." He placed the box in her outstretched hands. "Okay, you can open now."

She opened her eyes and the box. When Stella look up at Ray with a dazzling smile, he knew he'd guessed right. She took the wristwatch out of the box and put it on. "Oh, Ray! It's perfect!" It wasn't a fancy, expensive watch. They didn't have the money for that anyway, but Stella's old one had crapped out on her last week. She'd been afraid without one she was going to be late for a class when the new semester started.

Stella pulled Ray down beside her on the sofa and kissed him. "I love you," she said softly when their lips parted.

"Merry Christmas, baby."

"Now it's your turn. Close your eyes." Ray did and felt her get up. He heard rustling and figured she must be getting his gift from under the tree. She walked the few steps back over and sat a large box on his lap.

He opened his eyes and tore into the wrapping paper. Once Ray got the box open, he was speechless. Nestled there in tissue paper was a black leather shoulder holster. "For when you make detective," she told him. "Go on, try it on!"

Ray stood up and took off the hip holster he wore as a uniformed cop. He put on the new holster. The leather crisscrossed his back and molded to his body like it was made just for him. It made him feel tough - like Steve McQueen. He struck a badguy pose and asked, "So? What do you think?"

She winked at him. "Looks good. Makes you look sexy and dangerous." She leaned in and whispered in his ear, "Just like I knew it would."

Ray turned his head and captured her lips in a kiss. Having anything close to his ears, especially Stella's mouth, turned him on like crazy. He kissed her with every bit of skill he had, sliding his hands down Stella's body and drawing her in close. She was just as turned on as he was, Ray could tell. She clutched the webbing across Ray's back and arched to rub herself against him.

They were both breathless by the time they broke their clench. "Bed?" Ray asked.

Stella panted a few times before answering, "Bed." As horny and excited as Ray was, he still took the time to put his gun away in its lock box. It was good practice for when they had kids. Stella was naked on the bed waiting for him when he made it into the bedroom. Ray stripped the blue uniform off in record time, even for him.

As much as he'd loved to, Ray fought the urge to jump on the bed and hence jump on the Stella. He went slow; he wanted to make it last, wanted to make it good, wanted to make Stella come her brains out. Not that she didn't when they went at it hard and fast, but it was Christmas, and slow, sweet love was what he wanted tonight.

Stella had other ideas. As Ray gently touched her breasts, she grabbed his cock and pumped it a few times. Then she pushed him off of her and went down on him. It took Ray a couple of seconds to get with the program, but if this is what his Stella wanted, who was he to complain? His cock was fully erect in no time. Nothing got his motor running like getting head.

Once Ray was hard and wet, Stella mounted him and slid his cock into her wet, hot pussy. She sat almost straight up where her clit would the most stimulation and rode his cock hard and fast. It was good - hell, it was great. Ray watched Stella's face as it contorted with lust and effort. She had her eyes squeezed tightly closed, which somehow made him feel just then that Stella could be fucking anybody behind her eyes; anybody or somebody that wasn't him. He pushed that thought away and concentrated on fucking.

Ray reached up with both hands and pinched and rolled Stella's nipples. That was the ticket. Stella's breath was coming faster and faster, and Ray could feel the muscles inside her tighten up. He wanted to push into her, but the way she was sitting on him made it impossible. Ray almost said something, "let me do it, let me make you come," he waited it out, though. Let Stella get hers - she was close, so close. Then she came, making a keening little wail. Her pussy was still twitching around him when Ray pulled her down and rolled them over. He stroked into Stella three, four times and bam! He was there. He was coming and calling her name.

Ray rolled off Stella and pulled her into his arms. He covered her face with little kisses for a few minutes while she lay there panting. Stella wasn't much for cuddling and sure enough, she opened her eyes and made this face. "Let me up, Ray. I need to wash up." Reluctantly, Ray let her go, and he was asleep before she got back.

Stella barely stirred when Ray shut off the alarm Christmas morning. He kissed his wife and quietly got out of bed. He managed to gather his clothes and went into the bathroom to shower and dress without waking her. He grabbed his one good pair of dress pants and the sweater that his mom had sent him as a gift to take with him for dinner with Stella's parents. No tie, though. Not even for Stella was he wearing a tie.

Just before Ray left, he stood at the bedroom door and watched Stella sleeping. She was so beautiful it made Ray's chest ache. On his way out to the car, he dropped the little Charlie Brown tree he'd bought into the dumpster.

In the end, Ray was late getting to the Myers' house. He'd gone on a domestic dispute right before end of shift. Why did some assholes use what was supposed to be a joyous holiday as an excuse to get drunk and fight? Now the jerk was spending Christmas in the drunk tank. That one was booking that Ray didn't mind working late for. By the time he'd gotten that done and changed clothes in the locker room, he had missed dinner.

When he got to Stella's parents' they were in the living room drinking coffee from those tiny, little cups. "Ah, Raymond. There you are," Mrs. Myers greeted him as their housekeeper took his overcoat and showed him into the room. "Would you like some coffee?"

"No, thanks," Ray answered. He'd already drunk about a gallon of the stuff that day. He stood there feeling awkward. Ray was never good with small talk.

"Please have a seat, Raymond, and Stella get Raymond's gift from under the tree." Ray sat as Stella did her mother's bidding. When the small box was in his hands, Mrs. Myers urged him, "Go ahead; open it. Then I believe Nancy has been keeping a plate warm for you. I'm sure you must be hungry."

He was. So, Ray opened the present. Inside was a gold money clip. It was all Ray could do to keep from rolling his eyes, but a sharp look from Stella kept him polite. "Thank you, Mr. Myers, Mrs. Myers."

"You're welcome, Raymond. Did you see what we gave Stella?"

Stella butted in really quickly and said, "I'll show him later, Mom. Let Ray eat."

Mrs. Myers' eyebrows went up a little. "Of course, dear. Run along to the kitchen, Raymond." He was dismissed. Ray took Mrs. Myers at her word and practically ran to get out of the room.

Ray pushed the swinging door to the kitchen, and Nancy turned from the sink wiping her wet hands on a towel. "Felice Navidad, Senor Ray!" she said with a big smile for him.

"Felice Navidad! How's the best cook in Chicago?"

"Muy bueno, Senor Ray. You work all day?" Ray nodded. So did she, but he didn't point that out. "You must be hungry. You sit. Nancy will bring you some dinner."

"Hold on a second, Nancy. I got you something."

"For me? Well, you sit anyway. I have something for you too."

Ray went to sit at the table in the breakfast nook and waited as Nancy went to her small room off the kitchen. She looked embarrassed when she came back holding a shopping bag. "I'm sorry. I didn't have time to wrap it up pretty for you," she said as she handed him the bag.

"It's okay, Nan. I didn't get a chance to wrap yours either."

Ray reached in his back pocket and pulled out a five token pass for the El, for which he got a big hug. The shopping bag held a large, economy package of socks. "Hey, just what I needed!" he told her.

Nancy nodded wisely. "I know, Senor Ray. Men always need new socks."

Before things got too sentimental, Nancy went and got Ray's dinner. Ray ate until he was stuffed as he watched the housekeeper work. The only good thing about visiting here was Nancy, her company and her wonderful cooking. She fussed over him like his mom used to. He couldn't dawdle in the kitchen too long, though, or Mrs. Myers would send Stella looking for him.

Ray only had to endure a few more minutes of agony before Stella looked at her new watch and declared it was getting late. He shook hands with Stella's father and suffered a Hollywood hug from Stella's mom. One of those fake hugs where the person puts one hand on your back and leans toward you, and that's it.

Later, back in their own apartment, Ray came out of the bathroom and caught Stella hiding something away in the top of the closet. She started guiltily and dropped the box. It fell open, and Ray saw it. A beautiful gold and diamond watch, probably Swiss, and obviously very expensive, it was the gift her parents gave Stella that she wouldn't show him at their house. The kind of watch Ray would have given her if he had enough money to put in a gold clip. The kind he'd never be able to afford even if he made detective some day.

Before she could pick it up, Ray nabbed it and asked, "What ya doing, Stell? You don't have to hide it away, you know."

Stella had tears in her eyes when she looked up at Ray. "It's for later, Ray, when I'm a big shot lawyer. I can't wear a watch like that now. Not to school." She turned her back and walked over to dig through the new socks in his top drawer. "Where's that stupid money clip? I'm taking it back and getting you something you need."

Ray went to Stella, held her and kissed her tears away. Together they put the watch up on the shelf in the closet, right by his new holster. By the time later came, Ray and Stella no longer held each other in the night. He wore the holster, and Stella wore the watch, and they pretended to like it that way.

End


End file.
